


Situs Inversus

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Severus discovers he once had a twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situs Inversus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snape 100 community on LJ/IJ/DW. Prompt: _Snape's Double_

He's twelve when his first infirmary visit reveals that he's put together entirely backwards inside. Somehow it isn't a surprise.

He finds a book on the subject and sends a letter home. His mother writes back on paper that smells of gin. Yes, there were two heartbeats, and then there was only one.

The full definition of 'sinister' begins to keep him awake at night, and he sometimes steals down to the full-length mirror in the common room and gazes at the strangeness of his own reflection.

It's probably for the best, he decides. They would have hated each other.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Situs Inversus (The Sinister Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387587) by [Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye)




End file.
